How do you feel about him?
by StreamerDreamer
Summary: Just Ingus asking Luneth how he feels about Arc... ArcxLuneth T for cursing... And I should warn you about my bad humor...
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever FanFic! KYAAAA~! I can't decide between ArcxLuneth or ArcxIngus. So I'll write Fanfictions for both! But I'm gonna start off with LunethxArc! Hope you enjoy!**

**The disclaimer nobody ever reads: I do not own Final Fantasy III or any of its characters.**

"L-Luneth!" Arc paged. Luneth is a boy at the age of nineteen. He has violet eyes and silver hair. He is tall for his age and hates to lose. Arc is a boy, also the age of nineteen. He has brown eyes and brown hair that gets a little longer in the front. He is a little shorter than average, but it's hard to tell. Arc's femine looks can turn any straight man gay in a blink of an eye! These two are the best of friends. Nothing can ruin their friendship, and nothing will. Ever.

Luneth slowly crept out out the bushes. He was only and inch behind Arc. "Hi." "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Arc had red all over his face. Luneth laughed and laughed. Then there were footsteps. Either a monster was about to attack, or it's Ingus. Either way, both were about to enter hell. Luckily, it was a goblin. Luneth soon took care of it. He turned to Arc and and helped him up. Arc was still blushing from embarrassment.

Luneth turned around. "Oh shi-" "LUNETH! How many times do I have to tell you not to scare people? That goblin could have been a linger!" Ingus scolded. "Hehe… Sorry.." "S-sorry, Ingus. I shouldn't h-have been so af-afraid" Arc apologized. "Honestly, want am I going to do with you two?" he asked. "Let us off the hook and not have us do the night shift for what we've done?" Luneth asked. Ingus thought for a moment. Imagine a little lightbulb above his his head lighting up. "You both get the night shift-" "AWWW MAN" "AND the morning shift" Ingus finished.

Before we get on with this story, Ingus is a soldier that used to work for the king. He is around his twenties with light blue eyes, resembling the sky. His hair is golden and he is even taller than Luneth. He acts much older than he already is.

Ingus left saying, "You can stay here a little longer, but be back for the night shift!" Five seconds after Ingus left, Arc said "S-sorry… I-I didn't mean to get us in tr-trouble." Luneth just grinned. "It's not your fault!" "B-but I-" "Anyways, better get back before we get scolded again!" Luneth interrupted.

They headed back to their camp just on time. Ingus was feeding the fire, while Refia was being a flirt. Refia is a young , beautiful woman who ran from her father. She has red hair that reaches to the middle of her back. She has brown eyes, which fit perfectly with her hair. Refia admired Ingus' strength. She wanted be with him. If she ever got into trouble, he would be there. She just knew it.

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" Luneth called out. "Um… I-I hope we're not th-that late." Arc said. "No, just on time." Ingus said. Arc sighed in relief. "I'll get dinner started, then!" he shouted, giving a little smile. (Just imagine the cutest fucking smile you've ever seen!) After supper, Ingus decided to ask Luneth a question. He whispered "Hey, Luneth… How do you feel about Arc?"

**AN: I know. This story moves on WAY too fast. I just can't figure out what to write and how I should introduce the characters. I want the story for everyone to enjoy, so if you spot anything, please tell me! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I also got two reviews for this story, and I'm still happy as hell! Thank you Arukuu-San and The Trailblazer! I really need some hot cocoa… (Any Vocaloid fans who get this?) Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy III. Santa refuses to give me that gift.**

_OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT! _Those were the only thoughts that ran across Luneth's head. (We apologize if this story made you crap.)

"Well?" Ingus asked.

Blushing, Luneth answered, "I… uh… I think of him as a brother! We're really good friends! And uh… he's a g-great companion! You know… partners! Hehe…" (Arc = brother/friend/companion/partner zoned)

"I see… we better get to sleep. Those two have already started resting." Ingus said, pointing to Refia and Arc.

"A-agreed!" Luneth said, heading into his sleeping bag.

"Oh! I almost forgot! You have night shift, don't you?" Ingus said smirking.

"YOU TROLL!" Luneth yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, a pillow flew into Luneth's face.

"KEEP IT DOWN, OR YOU'LL HAVE A PILLOW OF FIRE COMING NEXT!" Refia yelled.

Then music that came from nowhere played. And we all know what that means!

Meanwhile in another universe…

"Oh my gosh! I love the battle song!" I shouted in excitement.

"DO YOUR DAMN HOMEWORK!" My mother yells.

"Not today!" I talk back, remembering what a special meme has taught me.

And thus a wooden board was hit right on my head. Ouchie… I hit quicksave and look at my mathbook.

"Oh no! Because of that wooden board that was on my head, I don't know how to solve this! I must've turned into a retard! Better get back to Final Fan-" The wooden board interrupted me.

"DO YOUR DAMN HOMEWORK!" my mother scolded.

**So I did my best to follow the advice given… not sure if it was done properly, though. Anyways, in the next chapter we find out what attacks! I hope you can forgive me for making this chapter short. *I'm so lazy***


End file.
